five_nights_at_eeries_the_story_rebootedfandomcom-20200214-history
Seraphina The Lizard
Seraphina The Lizard is a Lizard Animatronic Gender: Female Status: Online Theme Song: JT Machinima - Agar.io Song She Has Green Scales, Light-Green Scales on The Front of Her Thighs, Front of Her Neck, Stomach and Breast Like Blair. She Has Dark-Green Spikes Running Down From The Top of Her Head to The End of Her Tail. Like The Others, She Has Bulb-Like Shoulders, Large Breast and Hips. She Also Has Dark-Green Eyes and a Long Tail. She Wears a White Skinny Bikini and Garment. She Also Has 5 Fingers and Toes on Each Hand and Foot. She is Very Smart, Explaining Her Theme Song Choice Withered Version: She is Missing Her Right Hand and Has a Huge Rip on Her Chest and Around Her Joints on Her Shoulders. She is Missing The Suit on Her Feet, Right Thigh and Left Forearm. She is Very Dusty and Covered in Smudges and Scratches. Toy Version: She is Not Much Different, She Has Slighty Larger Hips and Booty, A Silver Garment and Bikini, a Longer Tail and Red Toy Cheeks. Her Eyes are Completely Glowing Dark-Green Phantom Version: She Looks Like Her Withered Counterpart But Burnt With a Rip on Her Back, No Suit on Her Lower Jaw and Left Hand and a Few Loose Wires Poking Out of Her Mask. Nightmare Version: She Has 4 Dark-Red Eyes, Claws and Teeth. She is Stained With Lots of Blood and Covered in Rips. She is Missing The Suit on Her Right Forearm, Right Hand, Left Leg, Right Lower-Leg, Right Foot and Left Arm. The Paint on Her Shoulders and Kneecaps is Mostly Chipped Away Withered Toy Version: She is Missing The Suit on Her Hands and Waist. Her Eyes are Black With White Pupils and Some Loose Wires Hanging Out. Her Legs are Missing But She Still Has Half of Her Thighs Left With Loose Wires Hanging Out. Her Left Upper-Arm is Missing It's Suit Also Phantom Toy Version: She Lacks The Same as Her Withered Toy Version But Burnt With No Suit on Her Right Forearm and Neck. There's a Few More Loose Wires and a Rip on Her Back. Her Shoulders Have Small Cracks on Them and She Has Some Rust Nightmare Toy Version: She Looks Like Her Old Nightmare Version But With Bloody Blades on Her Knees and Missing The Suit on Her Right Foot and Left Upper-Arm. Her Left Kneecap and Right Shoulder Have a Small Hole on Them Fredbear Version: She Looks The Same But With a White Bikini and Garment Covered in Glitter. Her Dark-Green Eyes are More Darker Shadow Version: She is Completely Black With White Eyes and Teeth. Her Right Arm is Missing Along With The Suit on Her Right Feet, Right Lower-Leg and Neck. Her Cheeks are Torn and She Has Lots of Chipped Paint Golden Version: Her Left Arm is Missing, Along With Her Eyes. She Has a Rip on Her Torso and Mouth. She is Missing The Suit on Her Left Foot, Left Lower-Leg, Right Leg and Neck. Her Cheeks are Torn and She Also Has Lots of Chipped Paint. Adventure Version: She is Much Smaller With a Medium-Sized Booty and Shiny Eyes and Scales Nightmare Fuel Version: She is Missing The Suit on Her Hands and Right Thigh. She is Covered in Rips and Her Cheek are Torn. She is Covered in Barbed Wires and Rusty Chains Demolished Version: She is Missing The Suit on Her Waist, Legs, Hips and Feet Except The Lower Parts of Her Lower-Legs and The Top Half of Her Right Thigh. Her Arms are Missing and She Has a Rip on Her Chest. Her Left Eye is Also Missing Anime Version: She is The Same as His FNAF 1 Counterpart, But Still Female With Long Purple Hair and a More Curvy Body With Larger Breasts and Hips. Her Eyes are More Shiny, Along With a Very Large Booty